Nie do zabicia
by Joley
Summary: Z niewiadomych przyczyn Harry jest zdecydowanie przeciwny temu, by zarejestrować się jako Animag… TŁUMACZENIE 'Hard to kill' autorstwa fluffypuppykins.


**Summary:** Z niewiadomych przyczyn Harry jest zdecydowanie przeciwny temu, by zarejestrować się jako animag… TŁUMACZENIE 'Hard to kill' autorstwa fluffypuppykins.

 **Autor oryginału:** fluffypuppykins

 **Tytuł oryginału:** Hard to kill

 **Tłumacz:** Joley

 **Pairingi** : -

 **Disclaimer:** Postacie należą do J.K. Rowling, a fabuła do fluffypuppykins.

Link do oryginału oraz do autora znajduje się na moim profilu, zachęcam do zajrzenia. :)

* * *

 **Nie do zabicia**

Harry Potter mógłby przysiąc, że w tym momencie, w budynku numer 12 na Grimmauld Place, toczy bitwę o wiele gorszą od tej, którą prowadził przeciwko Voldemortowi. W końcu, tym razem jego przeciwnikiem jest Profesor McGonnagal, którą usiłuje przekonać, że _nie, jak na razie nie potrzebuje_ rejestrować się na liście animagów Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów w Ministerstwie Magii _._

\- Ależ drogi panie Potter, jako bohater świata czarodziejów, powinien pan być przykładem dla innych i zgłosić do Ministerstwa opis swojej zwierzęcej postaci.

Papier szeleści, kiedy profesor przesuwa kartki z formularzem rejestracyjnym w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Ale pani profesor… To znaczy… to jest takie żenujące…

\- Nonsens, nie ma się pan czego wstydzić, panie Potter. Właściwie, to całkiem dobry okaz…

\- To by wyjaśniało wiele rzeczy Potter… nic dziwnego, że tak trudno było cię otruć jakimkolwiek eliksirem.

\- Zawsze się burzysz, ktoś narusza twoją prywatność, Snape, ale teraz nie masz problemu, żeby zaglądać mi przez ramię!

\- Oh wybacz mi za moją ciekawość, po prostu nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed poznaniem animagicznej postaci naszego miejscowego celebryty. Ale to i tak nie ma znaczenia, każdy kto wchodzi do kuchni zauważy twój formularz rejestracyjny.

Ręka Harry'ego z hukiem opada na stół, zasłaniając tym samym kartkę papieru.

\- Gratuluję Harry, słyszałam od profesor McGonnagal, że udało ci się zostać animagiem.

\- Dziękuję, Hermiono.

\- Dokładnie, tak trzymaj stary!

\- Dzięki, Ron.

\- Panno Granger, panie Weasley, pan Potter odmawia zarejestrowania się na liście Ministerstwa, może wam uda się go przekonać do zmienienia zdania.

\- Harry!

\- To nie tak, że chcę złamać prawo czy coś, po prostu moja... zwierzęca postać jest… cóż, mało imponująca.

\- Pan Potter ma na myśli to, że biorąc pod uwagę jego… dokonania… jest ona wielce zadziwiająca. W końcu, kto by się spodziewał…

\- Snape!

\- Czy naprawdę jest wam tak trudno zachowywać się wobec siebie jak cywilizowani czarodzieje? W końcu walczyliście po tej samej stronie.

\- Ależ Minerwo, po prostu jestem zdania, że jako jego przyjaciele, mają oni prawo do poznania w jakiego zwierzaka może zmienić się pan Potter.

\- Ale to pan Potter powinien im to powiedzieć.

\- Harry, co to za _zwierzę_?

\- No, jakie?

\- Er…

\- Nie przejmuj się Nietoperzem. Cokolwiek to jest, nie będziemy się z ciebie śmiać.

\- Wolałbym nie mówić.

Harry zaciska rękę, którą trzyma na stole, papier gnie się pod jego palcami.

\- Dajesz Harry, przecież i tak cię akceptujemy.

\- Dzięki… Chyba jednak zachowam to dla siebie…

\- Harry, naprawdę, nie musisz się niczego wstydzić. Pamiętasz jak przypadkowo zamieniłam się częściowo w kota, kiedy wypi- wypowiedziałam złe zaklęcie?

\- Fascynujące, panno Granger. Ale może zechce pani kontynuować to co chciała pani powiedzieć?

\- Uh… już nieważne panie profesorze… Po prostu bardzo chcę zobaczyć Harry'ego w jego animagicznej postaci.

\- Właśnie, już dużo razem przeszliśmy, Harry. Naprawdę, cokolwiek to jest, nadal będziemy się przyjaźnić. Obiecujemy.

\- No dobra… dobra. Pokażę wam…

 _Puuuf!_

W kuchni słychać parę zduszonych śmiechów.

\- Nic dziwnego, że Voldemort nie mógł cię zabić.

\- Mój Boże!

Ręka ze świstem przecina powietrze, tylko po to aby w ostatniej sekundzie zostać powstrzymaną przez dłoń innej osoby.

\- Nie, mamo! To Harry!

 _Puuuf!_

\- Mówiłem, że jest żałosna, a wy obiecywaliście się nie śmiać.

\- Sorry, stary, nie mogliśmy się powstrzymać!

\- Nie przejmuj się Harry, nie od dziś wiadomo, że karaluchy są bardzo wytrzymałe. Podobno mogą przeżyć nawet katastrofę nuklearną

\- Nukle-co?

-… Nieważne, Ron.

Od autorki: Widziałam parę fanfików, które wyjaśniały odporność Harry'ego na Avadę tym, że jako animag Harry zmienia się w feniksa. Tak więc, oto parodia…


End file.
